Nothing Good about Goodbye
by SweetAyu
Summary: I was too young to understand my own feelings and became irritated." A story about two Middle School girls as they face a trial of feelings to help a forbidden love come together, once more. Starring Sesshomaru and Rin.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takashi, and not me. (Inserts a pout) The story plot was followed by the original comic story snippet 'Flying Rabbit' presented by JanimeS. I don't own anything, except my own made up character: Ocean, Flower, Mai, Inugami, and Teddy. Please enjoy!

* * *

XXX

Nothing Good about Goodbye

XXX

The swing pulled back and forth as Rin swung herself in the playground set. She allowed the swing to low in motion before it came to a complete stop with her feet on the pebbled ground.

She watched in silence as her boyfriend walked over to greet her. He was the most incredible person she had ever met in her entire life. Rin hoped that one day they would be able to be free of the dark secrets that tied them to their families.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Sesshomaru asked reaching to hold her hand.

"Not really," Rin replied shaking her head to the sides.

"Rin, what was it that you wanted to talk about that had such urgency?" Sesshomaru questioned. They both stood in front of the empty playground with the wind breezing by them.

"I…" Rin started in a low voice.

Sesshomaru rubbed his thumb against her palm hoping to calm her nervous nerves. His amber gaze stayed intact on her face. Rin's pretty face shined with excitement and fear at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." Rin said, softly.

Sesshomaru blinked wondering if he had heard right. "What did you say?"

Rin released a small sigh, "I said that we're going to be parents."

Rin watched as a face of mixture took over in his face, before he reached out to grab Rin from around the waist and twirled her around expressing happiness.

"Does this mean that I have made you the happiest person in this planet?" Rin asked, with a small laugher escaping from her lips.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied back before setting her down on her feet. Rin held tightly to Sesshomaru's arms with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

"I'm so happy, but… what will our families think about us?" Rin dared to ask. Fear was evident in her voice.

"I don't care what they think about us." Sesshomaru said in a serious voice. He held firmly the woman that was in his arms.

"….. Let's runaway, together, Rin" Sesshomaru inquired.

Rin gasped into his shirt that covered his shoulder. This was all happening so suddenly.

"But, where will we go? How will we sustain ourselves?" Rin asked worried about all the major neccesties they would have to go through.

"I don't know and I don't care where we go. Don't worry about the money. I have some saved up allowance that can sustain us until I get a job." Sesshomaru replied back, looking at the positive sides.

"I really want to have this baby that has been created with our love." Rin muffled into his shoulder. The tears ran down her cheeks before determination took over. She knew that her family would never allow her to get married with Sesshomaru. Much less have his child.

"Okay, w-when do we leave?" Rin agreed comforted by the arms wrapped around her.

"Tonight," Sesshomaru replied. He glanced down to stare at his empty pockets.

"Wait for me, here. I'm going to go get the money and pack some things that we'll need for the trip." Sesshomaru instructed.

Rin nodded knowing that it would be safer and less suspicious, if only one of them returned back home. They both inclined their faces forward as their lips met with one another.

It was unfortunate that they didn't know that this would be the last kiss that they would ever share together for an infinite number of years to come.

X X X X X_ Present_ X X X X X

**Rin,**

**I hope that this letter of farewell has managed to reach you. You probably already know, but I have been exiled from the village by my own family... I love you and even though these words are better spoken from one's mouth, I can only write them in this sheet of paper. Someday, I will return for you.**

**Sesshomaru Takeshi**

Rin silently read to herself using the moonlight stream to view the contents of the letter in the darkness of her room.

Her fingers caressed the old faded ink words one final time before slipping the tattered piece of paper inside her wooden chest drawer. Rin wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sleeping robe, as she sat on top of her bed mattress.

The letter was so old filled with her broken dreams. _I should just burn the letter of its reminding memories._ Rin thought bitterly.

She knew that she was arranged to get married to another man, soon. It was a courtesy of her family's doing hoping to repair her damaged past.

_Nothing will ever make me forgive them for what they did to me._ Rin's silent thoughts echoed inside the four walls that she was kept locked inside during the night. She hoped that this would never happen to anyone else. Family feuds, it was a terrible thing that no one ever wished to carry around with.

A girl that went by the name of Flower walked down the streets of her small town using the lantern lights attached to the public poles, as guidance through the dark night. She carried in her arms a paper bag filled with various fruit.

Flower was heading down the neighborhood to go visit her best friend, Ocean. The walk to Ocean's house wouldn't take more than ten minutes due to the proximity of their houses living in the same neighborhood block.

Her cool grey eyes focused up ahead where she spotted a lone man walking down the street. She wasn't worried about getting kidnapped by some random stranger knowing that this town was plain and simple. Why would anyone try such a crazy stunt?

Flower took into consideration the man's short silver hair that reached just below his shoulders. The man was young and handsome, probably in his twenties.

_He seems like a nice fellow. Though, I've never seen him before. He's probably new to town._ Flower thought as she walked several feet away from him. They seemed to be heading into the same direction.

Flower soon caught up to him when the young man stopped in his steps to stare at the two story house that belonged to Ocean's family.

The girl with short black hair up to her shoulders turned to glance at the man. Her cool grey eyes came into contact with pensive amber eyes. She released a sigh that she had been holding before turning her head to stare straight back ahead.

_It looks like the end of summer is bringing interesting changes into my life._

The clouds did very little to shield the moonlight rays that casted his shadow on the dirt path. Sesshomaru had never thought that he would ever get the courage and strength to return back to this village.

His amber gaze stared up at the two story house that still looked the same from his childhood memories. _I'm back, but I can't return back home. Maybe, Kouga still lives here. He could help me._

Sesshomaru was very well aware of the sin he had committed back in the past. It was a bad thing that had caused him to be disinherited and disowned by his very own family. He had also been forced to part ways from his beloved Rin on that dreadful night.

_It's been ten years, but now I'm back to reclaim what had once belonged to me…_

XXXXXX

(Inserting Ocean's P.O.V. into the scene)

Ocean lay sprawled on the green grass outside of her house staring at the clouds floating in the dark sky. She silently wondered when luck would finally be on her side. Ocean had watched as her feelings of love for Taylor- a senior student that went to the same school as her- had vanished before her very eyes.

_I often thought that maybe he likes me, but I just had too much imagination. _

_I live in a small village where mountains surround us and the rumors around town get spread so fast the next day. My best friend, Flower, once told me that this town can suffocate you with the town's people that were always acting snobby. I agree with her on this matter, in this town there is no peace. I wish something new and exciting could happen. I want something that will change my boring days into excitement._

Her blue gaze that was staring so intently into the sky was obscured by the familiar face of Flower. Flower grinned down at her. "What are you doing, Ocean? I thought you were doing your homework and not spacing out with the stars."

Ocean scrunched her nose not expecting someone to disturb her from her train of thoughts.

Flower pulled her face away from Ocean's view and opted to help her friend sit up properly. "Thanks, by the way I already did my homework." Ocean said before sticking her tongue out in a raspberry.

Her eyes fell upon a tall man with handsome features. "Psst, Flower do you know who he is?" she asked in curiosity. Flower who was kneeling next to her shook her head to the sides. "Nope, but he seems to be intrigued with your house.

"Maybe, he wants to buy it." Flower suggested.

Ocean glanced down at the green grass before looking back up. She took a deep breath before releasing it. "Hey mister, this house is not for sale." Ocean exclaimed in a loud boisterous voice.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the two girls sitting on the front lawn of the house he had been viewing. The two young girls reminded him of his childhood days. Perhaps, it was the school uniform that one of the girls was wearing.

Ocean smiled weakly at the stoic man. "he-he I was just-"

"I'm not here to buy the house." Sesshomaru started. "Are you by any chance related to the Yukino family?" He asked, subtly.

As if on cue, a tall bronze man walked out on the front porch wearing a stern stare. "Ocean, why are you yelling and causing a ruckus outside."

The two curious girls stared at one another before turning to stare back at the man with silver hair. "My last name is Yukino." Ocean spoke up.

Sesshomaru was somehow relieved to see Kouga. "Long time no see, old friend."

"What-"Kouga was about to ask, but stopped short when he recognized the man standing next to his mail box. "Sesshomaru is that really you?" he inquired, his eyes squinting into the dark.

Ocean smiled,"Are you a friend of my father's?"

"Yes, my name is Sesshomaru Takeshi." Sesshomaru responded back. He shuffled the string of his duffle bag to the other side of his shoulder.

Kouga walked down from the porch and embraced Sesshomaru in a friendly man hug. "How have you been?" Kouga asked pulling away.

"I've been fairing well." Sesshomaru said, going along with the casual conversation.

Ocean and Flower stared at the two men talking amongst themselves.

"Ocean, What do you think of this new development?" Flower whispered against her best friend's ear. Ocean turned to whisper back at Flower," I think boredom flew out the window and became replaced with our new mysterious stranger."

Flower made an exasperated face. "Ocean, don't tell me that you are crushing on this old man."

"It's not my fault that I can't command love at will." Ocean muttered, before turning her attention back at the handsome man that caught her eye.

"It's always you, and your thoughtless love." Flower muttered back.

"I hope it won't be an inconvenience to you and your family." Ocean heard Sesshomaru say to her father.

"It's not any inconvenience at all. You can stay as long as you want in our house." Kouga said in earnest. He turned to stare at the two girls sitting down firmly on the grass waiting to be acknowledged.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to introduce to you Ocean, my daughter, and Flower Oouta, Ocean's good friend. " Kouga said, motion to the two girls that smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"It's nice to meet you two." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Girls, I hope you'll make my good old pal feel right at home." Kouga said to be polite. "Why don't we all head back inside the house? My father-in-law and Ayame are probably waiting for us to eat dinner."

"Yay, let's go!" Ocean said cheerfully.

They both stood up from the front lawn and walked inside the house after the two men.

_Everything was slowly changing with the presence of Sesshomaru Takeshi. It seemed that my boring days had come to an end._

* * *

Flower ignored the snobby giggles and chatting from the halls of students talking amongst themselves. Ocean played with a strand of her red hair with her right hand. Her red hair reached waist down and it was the cause of envy for most girls that were in her class. She was holding hands with Flowers with her left hand.

"Flower, it's so exciting that Sesshomaru is staying in my house for a few days. I heard he's from Tokyo and that he's twenty-five years old." Ocean gushed with a blush on her face.

"Ocean isn't this indicating you something. I think he is way too old for you." Flower said trying to install senses into her friend.

"Aww, come on Flower. It's nice to dream, sometimes you know." Ocean said with a pout.

"Mh, I guess." Flower mumbled.

They both turned the corner of the hallway and ended bumping into Clara, the class Rep. "Hey, watch where you're going." She said, with a sharp tone. She huffed and walked the opposite direction of the two young girls.

"She's not much of a Class Rep." Flower muttered, darkly. "It's a shame that you didn't get chosen. It's all the fault of those silly rumors." Ocean said as they walked inside the classroom.

"Oh, do you mean the one that says that we're dating. Ocean they are seriously making fun of our friendship with those rumors." Flower said before cussing a few bad words.

Unlike Flower, Ocean didn't really care what others said about them. All that mattered to her was her friendship with Flower.

"Hey, Flower would you date me if I was a boy?" Ocean questioned with a silly playful grin. Flower took her seat that was behind Ocean's school desk. "It would all depend if you were a cute guy." Flower replied back, teasing.

"Alright class, settle down." Rin called to get the attention of her students. The woman in her twenties stood in front the blackboard. To the left side was the teacher's desk with her name on the golden plaque.

The students inside the classroom took their separate seats in their chairs. Once Rin was sure that every boy and girl had put their attention on her. She resumed talking.

"How is everyone doing, today?" Rin asked in a cheerful tone. When she was around her students, she never had to force herself to be happy. Her students were the sunlight to her unhappy days.

"Fine, Ms. Sayako."

Her students replied back in unison to her with their energetic replies. "Okay, for today's lesson we'll be pairing up into three. I'm going to right down the assignment on the blackboard and I expect all of you to finish before class comes to an end."

"Open your textbooks to chapter ten. Oh, and remember class that your weekly journals are due tomorrow." Rin announced, turning her back on the students that were staring and looking for their partners. She started writing on the board with her black marker the information that the groups would need. Rin read it out loud as she wrote down the requirements.

"Hey Teddy, you wanna join our group." Flower asked.

"Uh, sure," Teddy replied back. He glanced nervously at Ocean's direction before he picked up his book. Ocean smiled up at the boy with blond hair.

"Okay, I'm going to search for the definitions of the words." Flower said claiming her share of the work. She stared at the board where Rin had finished writing the instructions. "Who has the prettiest and most readable penmanship?" she asked, afterwards.

"Teddy has beautiful penmanship." Ocean complimented.

"I'll write down the essay, if you guys want me to." Teddy said, his heart speeding up in happiness in hearing Ocean praise his handwriting. He had a huge crush on Ocean Yukino.

"Okay, then Ocean you'll read our paper out loud in front of the class." Flower instructed as Ocean nodded. "Do you need my help in anything?" Rin asked their group as she walked down the rows to check up on the groups chatting amongst themselves about the project.

"We're doing okay, teacher," Ocean replied back with a smile on her lips.

"Okay, don't hesitate to ask me if something comes up." Rin said, before she walked over to the next group.

Rin was Ocean's favorite teacher and they both got along splendidly with one another; at least, when Ocean was in her best behavior.

It was soon after school and both girls walked out of the school building to find Sesshomaru standing in front of the school entrance. Ocean ran over to him, happily."Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

He smiled briefly, "I felt the urge to visit the school you two attend. It hasn't seemed to have changed much after all this years."

"The uniform is from middle school, right?" He replied breaking the silence."I haven't seen it in a long time."

"What grade are you in?" Sesshomaru asked Flower, who was wearing the school uniform. Flower had a thoughtful look. "I'm in seventh grade."

Flower stared at Sesshomaru with interest. "You attended to this school, before?" she asked, shyly. _What is this that I'm feeling? My heart is racing really loud. Am I catching cold?_

"Yes, a long time ago." Sesshomaru replied in short non-descriptive words. He stared into her cool grey eyes trying to figure out what these girls reproduced to make him be so intrigued. He actually enjoyed talking and spending time with them.

Flower gazed absently to the floor after keeping his stare for a few seconds. _What am I doing? He is way too old for me to be crushing on him._

"Then, you used to live here in this town before you moved to Tokyo," Ocean expressed. "Hey, do you want to visit the park, too?" she asked, eagerly.

_Oh, this isn't good... I don't think I could keep my jealousy from showing. _Flower thought absently. "But, Ocean don't you have to attend club activities?" she asked, before Sesshomaru got to answer Ocean's question. Flower hoped this tactic would work.

"Well…. I don't think the teacher will mind." Ocean said feeling embarrassed.

"If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind if your girls give him a tour of the park." Sesshomaru replied back, solemnly.

"Has anyone seen Ocean?" Rin asked as she stood in front of the classroom's doorway. Inugami and Mai looked over to the teacher from the table they were occupying from inside the room.

"She left, early. Her father's friend from Tokyo is staying at her house. I heard that she is becoming good friends with him. "Mai said with a small smile, before she resumed doing research for her science project with Inugami's help.

"Teach..." a student called from behind.

_A friend of Kouga's came to visit? C-could it be? _Rin thought silently before she turned to face her student, Timmith.

"What's wrong, Timmith?" She asked politely.

Earlier on, Teddy had been assured that today he would confess his feelings to Ocean. But, the new guest that is apparently staying at Ocean's house, managed to wreck his plans.

Teddy noticed that Ocean was obsessed in getting to know the stranger, better. The rumors even said that they were already good friends_. Maybe, I'll have to wait on another occasion._ Teddy thought absently holding high his spirits.

"I need help with today's homework lesson." Teddy replied back in earnest. Rin smiled before leading Timmith inside the classroom. "Okay, let's see what I can do for you."

---------

"Look! I found a puny snail!" Ocean exclaimed holding a snail in her palm as she stood on top of the wet grass that had been sprinkled on with water, earlier in the afternoon.

"Eww, that's gross." Flower exclaimed jokingly before bursting into laughter. Sesshomaru was standing next to Flower enjoying the scenery of the changed park. It looked more renovated from the last time he had seen it.

"Hey, Sesshomaru what does your work life, deal with?" Flower asked, stifling her giggles.

"I don't have a full time job. But I do play the guitar in a local show business band."

"Really," Ocean said in awe. "So, Sesshomaru is a band member."

Flower smiled lightly,"...So you are sometimes an unemployed person." She teased the older man hanging out with them.

"That's true, but it still pays good money." Sesshomaru stated back as he reached out to rub her head with his hand, playfully. This action surprised Flower. She had never felt like this before for a guy. It felt nice.

The middle school girls took it upon themselves to make sure that they spend as much time as possible with Sesshomaru. They never wanted this feeling of euphoria to end. This was how they ended spending the next few days with one another's company; they played fun-filled activities with Sesshomaru.

-------------A few days' later---

"You won't believe it! Sessh ended up winning at an overwhelming rate." Ocean explained to flower in her happy teenager gossiping mood. Flower was holding a magazine up to her face.

"Sessh?" questioned flower as she put her magazine down."Yes, that's my new nickname for him. Anyways..." Ocean pointed out with clarity. Flower sighed, "he plays videogames?"

"Well, I couldn't find my playing cards." Ocean mumbled signifying that she was the one who chose the game. "You should join us tonight!" She exclaimed happily to her friend.

Flower smiled half hearted trying to hide her disappointment. _I hate not being able to be happy for Ocean. I don't want to feel envious about liking the same guy. I know that Sesshomaru is a guy that is not meant for us._

"Sorry, but I have to work on my science report." Flower said trying to sound apologetic.

"Oh, okay." Ocean replied back. She detected something off about Flower. She sounded annoyed and molested.

_Maybe, she's on her monthly cycle._

_Or maybe, I'm just trying to be blind to the truth._

X X X X X X XX X

Ayame used her favorite knife to cut the vegetables up in precisely the right size and shape. She finished within twenty seconds flat piling up the small amount of tomatoes in a corner.

Ocean walked inside the kitchen looking for a snack while she waited for dinner to be prepared. "Ocean, help me with tonight's dinner. Do you think that you can go buy some packaged sushi that can easily be prepared?"

Ocean nodded, "Okay, let me just go put on some shoes. Where's your purse?"

"The money is on the table." Ayame stated, motioning to the small roll of yen dollars.

Ocean walked over to the table and picked it up pocketing in her left pocket. She walked over to her mother and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the kitchen.

To Ocean's surprise, she found out that Sesshomaru was barely leaving the house. She hurried to put on her outdoor shoes and ran out the door making sure to close the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru, wait up." Ocean called from behind.

Sesshomaru slowed up his jogging pace to a stroll. Ocean soon caught up to his side trying to think up of a good topic to touch.

"Where are you headed?" Sesshomaru asked, he placed a hand inside his lower jacket pocket.

"I'm going to 'Chancy' store to go buy some easily stored and prepared sushi." Ocean stated, proudly that she was helping her mother in something useful.

"Hn, I see. I'm heading elsewhere, but the stores on the way. So, I'll give you company until there." Sesshomaru said, amiably.

"Okay," Ocean agreed. "So, umm… do you think you'll be back before dinner?" she asked.

"I doubt it. I'm planning on also leaving soon." Sesshomaru said, seriously into the matter.

"Sesshomaru are you for real, but why so soon?" Ocean questioned afraid to lose Sesshomaru.

"I only came for short time hoping to overcome what I wasn't able to do in my past." Sesshomaru answered, clipped.

"I- I see." Ocean mumbled feeling sadness take over. She wanted to ask him so many things, but she just couldn't force herself to actually ask. She knew that she would sound snobby if she asked where he was going or if she asked to know more about his past.

_But, I do know one thing. His past is a sad one. I can tell by the look in his eyes._ Ocean contemplated as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Say, Sesshomaru do you think that you can give me some advice." Ocean asked, kindly.

"Why don't you tell me what it's about and I'll see what I can do." Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay," Ocean answered before taking a deep breath.

"Well, it's about love." Ocean started off feeling shy and uncomfortable.

"You see, I used to have a crush on someone. But, my love wasn't strong enough to survive the obstacles put in my way. Besides, he probably didn't know I existed as he was a year older than me and was graduating from middle school.

"So, I was wondering maybe you could help me know if I'm doing something wrong. You've experienced this type of emotions when you were younger, right?" Ocean explained.

"That is true. I have experienced these feelings already. These emotions are very strong and make you do rash. Yet sometimes brave things." Sesshomaru confirmed.

Ocean stared up at him with admiration in her blue eyes. Sesshomaru looked straight ahead of them as they continued to stroll down the empty streets

. The sun's heat extended over them as the sun was barely starting to go down behind the mountain landscape.

"Then, you've already experienced the emotion, called love." Sesshomaru confirmed to the young school girl.

"Yup, but I'm not the only one. There's like half of the female student body that has said to have experienced that feeling, too."Ocean explained as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment."Flower keeps teasing me by saying that I like to have thoughtless love."

"Students say such fearful things, these days." Sesshomaru silently contemplated this."What is thoughtless?" asked Ocean to her friend that was also her secret crush. "It's 'Something that has no hope'." He replied getting a confused look from the thirteen year old."Or, something that won't have a result."

Ocean frowned at his choice of words. She didn't like the sound of it."If you did like this person, and felt that it was the right choice, even once." He said this as he stopped and turned to stare at the blue eyed girl."Then I don't think it was wrong to start in the first place."

Ocean stared in wonder at his amber eyes. _Sesshomaru is... a mysterious man. _"But, you have to keep this in mind that you will recall this memory from time to time. Especially, when you are an adult" He said with ease and yet there was a tone in him as he if had experienced this._ His eyes… His sad eyes are similar to Rin, my homeroom teacher._

"Aside, from saying this few words, I don't think I could help you much." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Ocean nodded her head feeling joy surge through her. "I think those words are enough to make me believe that my love is not thoughtless."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly pleased that Ocean's hope was still intact with herself. "Well, we're here. I have to head on up ahead, so take care of yourself when you walk back home." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Okay, thank you again." Ocean said with a small blush on her cheeks.

_I know that Sesshomaru is going to leave sooner or later. I really don't want him to leave. _

Ocean sat down in front of the low rectangular, wooden table. Her knees rested on the cushion futon as she glanced at the table staring at the empty spot.

She had gotten used to having Sesshomaru's plate at the table. "Mom, did Sesshomaru tell you that he wasn't coming to eat for dinner, today?"

Ayame entered inside the small diner room that was attached to the kitchen area."Yes, he did. Sesshomaru said he was going back home to his house."Ayame explained to her daughter as she started serving dinner. "Dad? Is this true?" Ocean questioned. Kouga settled down his evening newspaper to the side, before replying, "Yeah."

"So, Sesshomaru had a home, here?! And he still ended spending five days here in our home!" She expressed in surprise.

"He...has several reasons and problems back home." Kouga tried altering his words. He didn't want to expose Sesshomaru's sickening past to his beloved and innocent daughter. Ayame looked over to her father, "Father, please eat your meal." She asked the elder man, who was staring out the window. Ocean couldn't help but ask, "What reasons?"

"Ocean, sooner or later I would have asked him to leave." Ayame said joining the conversation."What's wrong? It doesn't really matter about a person's past, anyways! You're being mean, mom." Ocean replied getting upset at the treatment her family was giving to Sesshomaru when he was not present.

"Ocean! I heard you and Flower went to the river last Saturday with him?" Kouga said strictly."Ah… well yes. What's wrong with that? He's my friend." Ocean said. "You shouldn't get too close to strangers like that. You don't know what kind of man Sesshomaru is..."

"He may have been my friend, but the mistake he committed in his childhood years still stands strong." Kouga said. "I never did agree with his irrational and crazy actions."

_What?! What is this!! _Ocean screamed inside her head feeling a pain stabbing at her, on the side of her stomach.

Ocean sat on top of her bed mattress, Indian style after eating dinner with her family."Why does everyone make Sesshomaru sound as if he were a bad person?"

Her cordless phone rang and echoed from within the walls of her room. She picked up the phone from the receiver."Hello? Speak up, please?"

"Ocean, it's just me."

"Oh, it's you Flower."

"Ah-hum"

"Wow, really? I didn't know that."

"Notes..? Can you give them to me tomorrow?"

"But there is going to be a small test over them, tomorrow." Flower said over the other phone line.

"What? Tomorrow, I can't remember the teacher saying that?"

"I'll go over and drop them off. Your house is not far from mine." Flower stated as she glanced at the notes in her disposition. In reality, Flower was just making an excuse to go visit and see Sesshomaru. "Okay. See you in a few." Ocean answered as she hanged up.

_Now that I think about it. Where is Takeshi's home? _

_**"He...has several reasons." Kouga tried altering his words.**_

_And why does he have reasons that he cannot go back? He said he graduated from Amaya middle school._

Ocean thought absently as she slipped on her sandals before walking out of the house and onto the outside porch to wait for Flower.

The porch light gave her company in the dark star filled night. A few minutes later, she heard a rustle of movement to her left hand side.

She whirled around to meet Sesshomaru, who had been beaten badly, on the face. His lip was cut as blood flowed out, and a dark bruise was forming on his cheek."Sesshomaru? What happened to your face...?"Ocean asked attentively as Sesshomaru brought his hand up to his lips.

"Be quiet, Ocean. Please, do you think you can get an aid kit? Please don't tell anyone that I'm here." Ocean nodded as she went back inside following his instructions and to retrieve the aid kit.

Sesshomaru attended to his wound on his lip as he sat on the porch steps. Ocean was crouched down next to him in silence, as she tried to hide her scared and worried expression. She wanted to cry for him.

Sesshomaru manage to smile lightly, "It's unbelievable but I got beaten up by my own father at this age." He said as he pressed the cold compress to his cheek."He told me not to come back."

Ocean looked up to stare in shock into Sesshomaru's eyes. His eyes reflected sadness. His right hand reached over to pat Ocean's head, "I'm sorry to make you worry about me."

As soon as his hand pulled away Ocean burst out into tears, "Why did he hit you like that?!"_ I think that no father should ever hate or hit their children._

"Sesshomaru, did you do something bad?" The young girl asked.

Sesshomaru glanced away from the porch steps and into the girl's innocent orbs. He smiled, "Yes...I did."

Ocean stared at him in astonishment and at his smile, as if he was proud at his past mistake."Sesshomaru?" she inquired confused.

"Long ago...... when I was sixteen years old, I loved someone I should not have loved." He answered truthfully.

Sesshomaru glanced down to his hands, "She was from a good family, so everyone was against the relationship, but we kept seeing each other."

His broken lip was graced with no smile, "And then she got pregnant. And she still was a middle school student."

Ocean's eyes widen, they didn't show fear. They showed compassion and understanding as she heard his story. "My father said, 'You are a shame in this family.' "

She stood up and faced him no words would come out. **"**_**You don't know what kind of man he is..." **__I didn't know what to say....I couldn't say anything to Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru stared up at the girl in his presence."Ocean, your heart is similar to the person I love." Ocean blue eyes shimmered at his soft spoken words.

She reached out to hug him as she placed her arms around his shoulders.

Flower gripped her campus notebook as she stood in the dark. a few feet away from the porch stairs where Ocean was hugging Sesshomaru. _How could she...? I know that she knows that I also have some sort of feeling for him._

X

X

X

X

"How could you!" Flower exclaimed. Tears of irritation flew from her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about Flower?" Ocean asked, confusion swelling up. She had arrived to school today hoping that she would get the chance to explain to Flower, Sesshomaru's situation.

"I saw you two, last night. Ocean, I like him. I really do think that I like him." Flower said frustrated. She didn't get much sleep last night thinking about it.

"Flower, it's not what it looks like. I didn't confess to him my feelings. It's just so complicated." Ocean said, trying to think logically, but it was hard to do such an impossible thing.

"He's going to leave soon! I just wanted to spend time with him, but you always end up being his favorite out of the two of us." Flower stated angrily. She slapped Ocean's hand that was reaching out towards her.

"Flower, I have to tell you that Sesshomaru loves someone else, and he probably came looking for her."

"Flower, so please tell me what I did wrong?" Ocean pleaded, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Flower stared into the soul of Ocean that reflected inside her misery.

"…..nothing. You did nothing." Flower said realizing that she was risking her friendship over a grown up man that had distinct feelings from theirs.

She tried to hide her face that was dirty with salty tears that had run down her cheeks. Flower's nose sniffled lightly looking to the side ashamed. "Ocean, please, forgive me. My jealousy just got out of control... and I think my fear, too."

Ocean shook her head," I didn't take your words into any offense. You are my bested friend in the whole world, Flower."

The red head girl reached out to hug Flower as they stood outside in the courtyard on school grounds. Flower returned the hug with all her might, and feelings.

"Do you know when he is going to go away?" Flower asked, hesitantly. It was then that Ocean knew that they both had been suffering by lying to each other.

Fresh tears continued to flow down the two middle school girls' cheeks. _We knew...We knew we were hopeless. We knew there was no way we could ever make him change his mind in leaving us behind. Even, if we had unreachable feelings for him._

"…… I hate to bother you two, but I need to tell you something." A voice asked from behind them.

Ocean and Flower turned to give their attention to the blond haired boy.

Teddy and their classmate Mai stood a few feet away from them. "I overheard your argument, and I think I know who your friend came looking for." Mai said in a soft voice. The young girl knew that the two other girls hardly knew her.

"It's our teacher, Ms. Sayako." Mai continued.

"What Mai is saying is the truth. My parents told me that Sesshomaru was exiled from this town when he got involved with the daughter that belongs to the landowner of this town." Teddy explained.

"**She got pregnant. And she still was a middle school student."**

"Ms. Sayako is the daughter of the land owner." Mai confirmed with assurance of her information.

"But, there is something that I think you two should know." Teddy said.

Ocean wiped the dry tears from her eyes. "I found out that the teacher and that man are related. I believe they are cousins, but I'm not too sure." Teddy acknowledged the minds of the two girls.

"Then, he came to look for Rin, after all." Ocean said with certainty.

Flower stared at Teddy as she spoke up. "So, the teacher and Sesshomaru were pulled apart from their love."

"Wait...wasn't the teacher going to get married to someone, soon?" Ocean questioned as Teddy nodded."That's right to some politician man."

Flower then found some resolution to this conflict. "We can reunite them, together."

"T-that's a good idea, Flower. Sesshomaru has probably been searching for Rin. Maybe that's why he allowed us to drag him to various different places. Sesshomaru was hoping that he would get some sort of clue to Rin's whereabouts." Ocean answered with clarity.

"He doesn't know that Rin is our teacher, and that she attends to this very school." Flower said her hands balled up.

"But, Rin's father has her surveillance by the staff of this school." Mai said.

"How do you know this?" Ocean asked, suspiciously.

"I… well, I'm related to Rin. She's my aunt." Mai said with the truth. She had always hesitated in revealing that she was a daughter born out of wedlock.

Rin's step-brother was serving the military and so he wasn't around to take custody of his daughter. Mai had been thrown with her aunt's gloomy and strict family until her father came to fetch her.

Mai explained in small self explanatory detail to the three individuals present.

"Okay, we can trust on your word." Flower said.

"Well, I know where Sesshomaru is staying right now." Ocean said. She stared at Teddy who glanced away, shyly.

"Teddy, do you think you're willing to help us?" Ocean asked with a serious expression.

"…Yes." He nodded.

"We'll reunite them at the train station. That way, they can leave immediately without getting caught or followed." Ocean put in plain words.

"Flower, I want you to convince Rin to come to the train station. Don't give a lot away; someone might be eavesdropping on the teacher's conversations. We can't trust the staff that might have been bought."

"Teddy, can you give me a ride with your bicycle to the place where Sesshomaru's staying?" Ocean asked.

"I said I would help. So yeah," the boy with blond hair said with a smile.

"I know, I can't help, because they might suspect. But I wish you a lot of luck!" Mai said with a thumb up motion in her hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru started after Ocean as they walked inside the train station. "Ocean, are you certain that we are talking about the same person."

"Yes, I am certain. All the information connects together. You do want to see Rin again, right?" Ocean asked.

"Of course I do," Sesshomaru said. His face still looked pretty beaten up.

"Then trust me." Ocean said with a weak smile.

"Oh, look here they come." Ocean called out as she pointed to the two familiar dots that were quite a distant back from where they stood.

Ocean was both excited and scared at the same time for this moment to come.

Sesshomaru watched as Flower approached with an older woman by her side. The woman had honey brown eyes and long black hair. She had the same features from when she was young. They had matured, but some things could never dissipate from sight and memory.

He stared at Rin, who stopped to stand in front of him with disbelieving eyes "I came back to look for you. Are you still willing to come away with me?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching out to hold Rin's hands.

Rin's face expressed sadness. She stared at Sesshomaru in doubt. _He..... He actually came back for me._

_"I came for you."_

She brought her hands to cover her face as she sobbed softly. Sesshomaru's hands touched her, "Rin."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged Sesshomaru, wholeheartedly. He returned the embrace as he held on to her small petite frame. No one would ever break them apart, again.

_We knew we were powerless but the least we could do was help them elope, together._

"Here are your tickets." Ocean said holding out two train tickets.

"You must hurry, I'm pretty sure that the school is starting to suspect why we left school unannounced. We all know rumors about your presence are spreading fast." Flower said towards Sesshomaru's direction.

"I don't know how to repay this to you two." Rin said through sniffling tears.

"Being happy with each other is enough." Flower and Ocean said in unison.

Sesshomaru reached to hug both girls. "Thank you, you two are my little guardian sisters."

It had taken him the first few days to realize that he saw these two girls like his little sisters. Sesshomaru was grateful for Ocean and Flower coming into his life.

"Rin!" a familiar voice yelled from across the train station. It sounded mad.

"Sesshomaru, it's my father." Rin whispered fearfully.

Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around Rin as she supported herself on him. The train's sliding doors were about to open. "Hold on tight to me." Sesshomaru whispered as the seconds ticked by fast.

The girls ran up to meet the tall burly man. Ocean jumped forward making the man stumble backwards. Flower griped the man's leg not allowing him a chance to stand up.

"Let me go! Rin!" The father exclaimed once more as he tried shaking off the red head girl.

Sesshomaru stepped inside the train with Rin watching as the girls fought against his enemies.

"Goodbye! Goodbye Sesshomaru!!" Ocean screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru smiled in their direction as he then hugged Rin tightly. The doors closed and the engine started moving the train down the trail tracks. The girls watched the scene unfold from within the train.

Sesshomaru cupped Rin's chin and tilted her tear stained face towards his own and kissed her passionately on the lips. _We didn't know what a true love was. _

Ocean sat on the concrete floor as Flower sat by her side. "Rin!!" Her father yelled after the train that was moving at a speed, he could not catch or stop. Tears spilled down the cheeks of the bruised girls. _Until now.... _

_Goodbye. Sesshomaru __Takeshi__._

XXXXXXXXX

_Nothing has changed. Our days are the same. Nothing will ever change. Not in this remote town._

"Ocean," Her teacher exclaimed from across the shoe locker, sports hall.

_Darn... _Ocean looked up from tying her left shoe laces. She had a strawberry lollypop in her mouth.

Kagome, who was Rin's replacement, soon stood in front of Ocean, as the middle school girl stood up to face her with an innocent look."Don't give me that look, Ocean. Don't tell me you're going to skip club activities?" Kagome asked with a small disapproving look.

"Ah, umm I got grounded and I have to go home strictly after school..." Ocean ranted as she played with a strand of her red hair."Ocean, you shouldn't lie to your superior." Kagome interjected as she stared at the red-head."I know you are a good person at heart. Besides, you hardly ever get into trouble. Why would you get grounded?"

Ocean bit onto her lollipop realizing that she was not going to get out of this sticky situation. _I'm sorry Flower. I hope you'll forgive me for making you wait._

"Okay, you caught me. But, can I only stay half-time for today's club activity?" Ocean asked politely. She stared at Kagome with her innocent blue eyes hoping to convince her.

Kagome sighed absently," Okay, but just for today. You have to promise me that you will not try to ditch club activities, again."

Ocean smiled holding her hands behind her back making the broken promise sign. "Okay, I promise."

Kagome stared down at the younger girl feeling somewhat unconvinced by the girl's answer, but decided to let it pass. "Okay, let's head back to the classroom." Kagome said, as she walked behind Ocean to ascertain that the girl wouldn't try to escape.

XXX

Flower pushed a black strand behind her left ear. She stared in irritation at her wristwatch, while standing in front of the bicycle stationary. _She's late! Does that mean that Ocean wasn't able to escape today's club activities? _

The young girl leaned against the nearby wooden post. She decided that she would rather wait for her best friend to come out of her club activities, instead of going back to an empty home.

The next thirty minutes passed by so slowly that Flower thought she was going to faint of boredom. The stationary was half empty as most students had already left to their houses.

Flower watched in boredom as a familiar classmate walked into the stationary to pick up his bike. Inugami took off the lock chains from around the tire of his bicycle. He threw the metallic chains inside his backpack, before glancing in the direction where Flower was found leaning against.

"Flower, why are you still here? I thought you didn't belong to any of the club activities here in school." Inugami asked, still standing near his bike.

Flower's cool grey eyes glanced at the boy who was asking her a question. "I'm waiting for Ocean to finish her club activities."

Inugami blinked. "So you're willing to wait for someone here in this solitary stationary. Doesn't that bore you to death?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Flower replied back nonchalantly.

"You can be strange sometimes. Why don't you go inside the library and read a book to keep you occupied." Inugami suggested.

Flower stared at Inugami's red brown hair feeling too shy to stare at him in the eye. "I guess, I could do that, but I don't like reading much."

"Mh, that's too bad." Inugami pushed his bike outside of the stationary's roof. "I got to go. I'll see you in class, next time around I guess."

Flower watched in earnest as Inugami sat on the seat of his bike before he peddled down onto the side path, before disappearing around the corner. She had never talked a lot with Inugami, before. The conversation had somehow felt comfortable and easy to flow with.

She wondered when she would fall in love again. Perhaps it would be some random stranger like Sesshomaru. That idea seemed impossible, at least to her it did. Flower turned to gaze back at the exit door of the building next door. A smile graced her lips when Ocean walked out from within the glass doors.

"Flower, thank you for waiting for me," Ocean squealed in delight. She ran down the bicycle isle to hug her best friend. Flower returned the hug, before she walked over to the bicycle' stands.

"Let's go home." Flower announced.

Flower grabbed the blue bicycle from the lot as Ocean waited patiently by her side."Hey Ocean, do you think we will ever hear from them again?" Flower asked casually in conversation with her best friend.

"I don't know if we will. I don't think Rin and Sesshomaru's family are very pleased with the outcome of their eloping.'" Ocean replied as she stuck out her new blueberry lollypop from within her mouth. "I miss them already." They both said in unison, before laughing together in harmony.

They both left down the pathway as Flower peddled and Ocean rode in the back of the bicycle, her back pressed against flower's back."Do you think it will rain, tomorrow...?"

"I doubt it will rain. I watched the weather forecast, yesterday." Flower replied back with a knowing smile.

"Does Teddy like Flower?" Ocean asked childish with the stick of her lollypop, sticking out from her mouth."No way," Flower replied hiding her nervous tone at the accusation."We are relatives, after all_." I can't tell her that I keep borrowing Teddy's bike without his permission. I will end up disappointing her with my behavior._

They both knew that the bike they were riding on didn't belong to Flower. It belonged to Flower's cousin, Timmith. They called him 'Teddy', for short. This was why Ocean asked Flower if Teddy liked Flower.

Why would Timmith lend something valuable, like his bicycle transportation to go home, to his cousin? There was no such thing as kindness, anymore in this town even if it came from relatives.

"Hey! My bike," Teddy exclaimed as they passed by him.

_Uh-oh, I guess I've been busted._ Flower thought stifling her laughter.

"I'll leave it at Ocean's house." Flower exclaimed back to her cousin."So you were lying!" Ocean exclaimed out loud as she hugged a small red duffle bag that once belonged to Sesshomaru; it was now her new back pack.

"I want to go to Tokyo, too!!!" She whined as Teddy stared after them with a blush, mainly at Ocean. Her lollypop had fallen on the floor when she had whined out loud. Ocean glanced at him.

He then ran behind them dropping his baseball cap and glove."Hey! Teddy, where are you going?" Ocean exclaimed as she stared after him. He had a blush on his cheeks as he screamed out toward her, "I like you, Ocean."

Flower skidded to a stop on the dirt road. Ocean stared at Teddy before glancing over to Flower. She then looked back towards the blond boy in disbelieve. _You will recall…._

Flower laughed out loud as Ocean blushed a deep shade as she stared at Teddy's navy eyes.

"Do you seriously like me?" Ocean said with a pout, before staring up at the blue sky.

_You will recall this when you become an adult._

* * *

_**The end.**_


End file.
